Nos encontraremos en otra vida
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Eso decía Axel cada vez que soñaba con aquella historia. Pero ¿Por qué sentía tan real algo creado por su mente. ¿O acaso no lo era? Shounen ai AkuRoku


Buenas a todos.

Esto es algo que he sentido la necesidad de escribir al terminarme Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days y llorar como una madalena por casi una hora. Y al hacerlo, he de admitir, me he quitado una espina que tenía clavada desde que vi la despedida de Axel y Roxas en Kingdom Hearts 2.

Esta historia podéis tomarla de dos formas: como un reencuentro entre xel y Roxas en forma de amigos o como su reencuentro en forma de pareja, como prefiráis. Personalmente yo prefiero la segunda opción, Axel y Roxas hacen una pareja preciosa y se merecen un desenlace mejor del que les dan, pues aquí está.

Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo.

--

**Nos encontraremos en otra vida**

Abrió súbitaente los ojos y se encontró con el blanco techo de su habitación, se incorporó asustado y suspiró aliviado al contemplar las paredes llenas de pósters de sus series y grupos preferidos. Por un momento había temido estar en aquel dormitorio blanco de sus sueños, llevando una vida insustancial que le provocaba tanto sufrimiento como en aquellos sueños.

Los sueños en cuestión se repetían cada noche desde que tenía uso de razón, contaban una historia como si fuese por capítulos y, cuando ésta terminaba, volvía a empezar una y otra vez. Esta historia era de por si muy extraña: él trabajaba para unos hombres con abrigos negros que se hacían llamar "Organización XIII" y no sabía quién era realmente, tenía dos mejores amigos, un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes con un curioso peinado y una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules. Se llamaban Axel y Xion. La historia iba avanzando y las cosas iban complicándose cada vez más por culpa de la Organización y de un hombre misterioso que, después descubría, se llamaba Riku. Algo muy curioso era que de vez en cuando uno o parte de esos "capítulos" lo vivía desde el punto de vista de Xion. Llegando al final, él se iba de una forma muy cruel para Axel y acababa matando a Xion, después, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella estaba con él, se sentía tan mal que intentaba traerla de vuelta y era capturado en el proceso por el hombre misterioso y alguien más. En los últimos días de aquella historia, durante los sueños él no recordaba nada de lo anterior y creía ser un chico normal que tenía extraños sueños de la vida de "Sora", Axel iba a buscarlo y él no le creía, como siempre, y al final, una vez sabía todo de Sora, recuperaba sus recuerdos del año en la Organización y se despedía de Axel y éste le decía:

_"Nos encontraremos en otra vida"_

Apenas Axel desaparecía, él iba y se sacrificaba para traer de vuelta a Sora. Y después aun quedaba una escena de la que siempre se despertaba llorando: desde los ojos de Sora, veía como Axel se sacrificaba para salvarlo y le confesaba al chico que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho para volver a verlo a él, a Roxas.

De aquellos sueños había llegado a comprender porqué decidía siempre salvar a Sora y por alguna razón sentía como si la chica llamada Xion efectivamente estuviese siempre con él. Pero si algo le sabía realmente mal cada vez que lo vivía, era la forma en que terminaba todo con Axel, tanto cuando dejaba la Organización como cuando todo terminaba, y el daño que siempre le hacía.

_"Nadie me echaría de menos"_

_"¡Eso no es verdad!... Yo sí"_

Siempre oía las dos últimas palabras de Axel, pero por su propio egoismo se marchaba sin mirar atrás y sin pensar en el daño que estaba causando.

Aquella noche la historia se había quedado en su penúltimo capítulo, cuando él se marchaba de la Organización y terminaba matando a Xion, y tenía pánico a volverse a dormir la noche siguiente, pues se le cerraba un puño alrededor del corazón de sólo pensar que tendría que volver a ver como moría Axel. Sonrió irónicamente al pensarlo: sufría más por aquella historia creada por su mente que por las cosas que le pasaban en su día a día, y sentía que quería muchísimo más a Axel y Xion que a sus amigos del colegio, aunque debía admitir que con estos últimos no mantanía una relación de gran confianza. Siempre se sentía mal por esta clase de pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo. Con Xion sentía que siempre estaban juntos y ella le daba fuerzas, pero Axel... cada vez que pensaba en Axel notaba como un gran vacío lo invadía lentamente y se veía obligado a hacer grandes esfuerzos para no llorar. Quería verlo, quería ver a un personaje creado por su mente, disculparse por todo y llevarlo a comer helados de sal marina a la torre del reloj de la estación.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y se levantó de golpe. No podía seguir sumergido en aquella historia. Él no era Roxas, el número XIII de la Organización, portador de la llave espada y mejor amigo de Axel y Xion, sino Roxas, un chico de dieciséis años que aquel día iba a comenzar la enseñanza superior previa a la universidad, dos cursos que prometían ser difíciles.

Miró el reloj y salió escopetado al baño al darse cuenta de que se le había ido media hora dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Se duchó y vistió a velocidad supersónica, bajó a la cocina y, ante la atónita mirada de su madre, se llevó el plato para ir desayunando mientras metía todas sus cosas en la mochila, lo dejó encima del mueble de la entrada, se puso a toda prisa los zapatos y salió corriendo, despidiéndose con un grito.

Por el camino se relajó al encontrarse con que varios de los compañeros de clase de la secundaria que irían al mismo centro que él caminaban relajadamente. Miró su reloj y, efectivamente, quedaban quince minutos. Puede que después de todo se hubiese excedido un poco con su reacción, pero se habría muerto si llegaba tardea la ceremonia de inauguración del curso. Un poco estúpido teniendo en cuenta que muchos ni iban para poder dormir un día más, pero algo lo impulsaba a ir, como si debiera hacerlo a toda costa.

Llegó al nuevo instituto y pronto se encontró con unos amigos y comenzaron a hablar de cosas como las vacaciones de verano y el nuevo curso. Mientras hablaban Roxas tenía los oidos puestos en sus amigos, pero con los ojos examinaba todo el patio que tenía a la vista y observaba a los alunmos allí presentes, tanto nuevos como más mayores. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió un destello rojizo y se giró sobresaltado en esa dirección, pero allí no vio nada. Se sintió triste. Por alguna razón siempre había buscado una cabellera pelirroja y, cuando encontraba una, se sentía decepcionado de ver que no era la que buscaba, pero esta vez no la había encontrado.

-"Me estoy volviendo loco... ya tengo hasta alucinaciones"- Pensó amargamente.

Una mano agitándose frente a él y una voz llamando su nombre lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Roxas!- lo llamaba uno de los chicos del grupo.

-¿Qué?

-Te habías quedado como ido, tío. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí... perfectamente...

Los demás se miraron preocupados, pues era evidente que no estaba bien. En verdad eso le pasaba de vez en cuando a Roxas y siempre, después de aquellos trances, parecía muy triste, pero nunca quería decirles la razón, de hecho sabían que no se la había dicho a nadie que conocieran, ni siquiera sus padres la conocían.

En ese momento sonó la campana y los profesores los hicieron entrar al auditorio donde se celebraría la ceremonia de inicio del curso y bienvenida a los nuevos alunmos. Roxas se sentó, clavó los ojos en el escenario y desconectó su mente del mundo que lo rodeaba. No escuchó nada de lo que el director decía y en vez de ello volvía a divagar por su sueño... en el que le tocaba esta noche, el que no quería volver a vivir, tendría que experimentar una vida falsa, dentro de la otra vida creada por su mente, que se vería truncada como la otra. Y tendría que pelear contra Axel y volver a escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto vacío le causaban al despertar:

_"Nos encontraremos en otra vida"_

Pero sin duda alguna lo peor sería volver a ver como Axel moría.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, gotas de sudor iban bajando libremente por su cuello, sus ojos se agrandaron y el corazón dejó de latirle. Allí, frente a él, estaba subiendo al escenario aquel que tantas veces había visto en sueños y por el que tanto se había sorprendido a si mismo llorando: la inconfundible cabellera pelirroja llevaba aquel peinado extravagante que debía gastar un bote de fijador cada vez, los hermosos ojos verdes que decían tanto y demostraban saber tanto que no decían, incluso las marcas pintadas bajo los ojos seguían allí. Axel acababa de subir al escenario y sus ojos se posaron directamente sobre Roxas. El corazón del chico recordó que necesitaba latir y comenzó a hacerlo a tal velocidad que parecía querer escapar de su pecho y saltar adelante, saltar junto a Axel.

Axel sonrió y comenzo a pronunciar el discurso de bienvenida para el que, como representante de los alunmos de tercer año, lo habían hecho subir. Roxas no prestaba atención a sus palabras, simplemente se dejaba envolver por la voz y los ojos que tantas veces había visto y escuchado en sus sueños. Nada era diferente en él, Axel seguía siendo Axel y, como tal, demostró su personalidad saliéndose un par de veces del discurso preestablecido para añadir algún comentario de su propia cosecha y sacando así de quicio, ya que estaba, a más de un profesor.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, Roxas comenzó a abrirse paso entre los estudiantes sin importar tener que empujarlos y mucho menos que lo insultaran por ello. Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que encontrar a Axel y comprobar que era real, tenía que comprobar que, tal como se prometieron, se habían vuelto a encontrar en otra vida.

Se detuvo frente al pelirrojo que también avanzaba en su dirección, como si lo hubiese estado buscando igualmente. Ambos se miraron durante largos minutos, que a Roxas le parecieron una extasiante y maravillosa eternidad, hasta que Axel rompió el silencio en la burbuja que se había formado a su alrededor, donde sólo estaban ellos dos:

-Llegas tarde.

-¿Qué?- No entendía, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

-¿No dijiste que me estarías esperando? Al final he llegado yo antes que tú.- Axel sonrió de aquella manera tan suya y Roxas sonrió también.

-Lo siento, señor representante.

-¿Celoso?

-Para nada.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Roxas volvió a hablar:

-Lo siento.

Y ambos sabían que esta vez no se refería a haber llegado tarde a su promesa.

-No importa, Roxas, ahora ya está todo bien.

Axel se acercó a Roxas y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te hago un tour por el instituto y después vamos a tomar un helado?

-Me parece perfecto.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta que daba a uno de los pasillos del edificio y Axel volvió a hablar:

-¿Sabes? Me alegra ver que no has cambiado.

-¿Cómo sabes que no he cambiado si nos acabamos de encontrar?

Axel sonrió burlón.

-Porque mientras hablaba en el escenario tenías la misma cara de zombi que cuando entraste a la Organización.- Axel se apartó justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe que Roxas lanzó contra su cara.

Aquella noche Roxas tuvo un sueño normal, no volvió a revivir la muerte de Axel pues aquellas imágenes, al igual que todas las demás, estaban donde debían estar: en sus más preciados recuerdos.


End file.
